


my own personal sunset

by kissingbugs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Running Away, also sibling!george and sapnap, and lots of dialogue jesus fucking christ, even though she mains dreamnap its ok we all have flaws, for slyakis on twitter, just fluff :], king! george and knight!dream, no beta we die like ghostbur, royalty au brrr, sibling!dream and tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissingbugs/pseuds/kissingbugs
Summary: dream convinces george to abandon the throne and run away with him, or, a la jolla by wilbur soot songfic.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 153





	my own personal sunset

a sea of soft light flooded the flower field they sat in, alliums and tulips dancing blissfully in the wind as it hummed its own tune. singing a song of comfort and joy to whoever would listen. the air smelling of fresh baked bread from the nearby village as well as the fresh aroma the dandelions had begun producing.

_ you know it takes a lot to move me. _

the sun was harsh, sitting in the middle of the sky, proudly announcing to its people that it was mid-day. george laid with an arm behind his head and the other shielding his eyes from the glowing stars sharp rays. he turned onto his side, facing his friend.

_ so if you figure it out, tell me. _

dream laid with his arms crossed over his stomach, eyes closed as he basked in the warmth. his freckles had already started to darken within the hour they had already been outside, along with the stroll they had taken down to the river earlier.

his hair dripped a shade of golden honey that the sun had made sure to kiss every occasion it got, george reached out and swept a piece from his eyes, promptly startling the younger from his meditative state.

“you looked like you were thinking again, didn't want to lose you so early in the day.” george spoke softly, shaking off the tone he used when he was king. 

this was george davidson, not king george the second of the rorene empire. his walls were all down, a side of the man only dream had come to know and love since they were kids. george brushed more hair behind dreams ear.

dream had a tendency to overthink, question and doubt his place in others lives, as well as the meaning in his own. george was few of those who knew how to bring him back and reattach the loose anchor dream held to his land.

“you’re not going to lose me yet, your highness.” dream hummed, closing his eyes and once again enjoying the warmth. the corners of his mouth staying in the up-turned position they had taken after the kings gentle touches, george smoothed over them with his thumb. 

_ ill trace figures on your smile lines, work a formula to cure me? _

“penny for your thoughts, then?” george repositioned himself, propping his head up with his elbow. his other hand held dreams cheek. the man took it upon himself to try and count the speckles of stardust that had fallen on his cheeks and kissed his nose.

“i could tell you but i'm liking the sudden affection a little too much right now, not quite ready for you to be upset with me yet.” his voice was quiet and his expression though painted with love and content, he spoke with accepted disappointment.

george frowned, sighing softly and continued the shapes he was tracing on dreams cheek. “dream…” the older spoke warily. “where this time?”

“la jolla. its a new village in the americas, but this ones different, george. the stories ive heard about it..” he blew out a stream of air, head shaking softly.

george hummed in response, face still down but making an effort to try to listen. “what's different about this one?” dreams face blossomed.

he lolled his head to fully face the brunette. “the ocean, george. it's right on the water, reminds me of when i was younger.” his smile broadened.

“the keys? i always liked the stories you told about them.” 

dream hummed in response. “everything spoken of la jolla is sunsets, cocktails over the water and joy. everyone there is happy, george. doesn’t that sound nice? living without conflict?”

“dream…. you know i can’t.” they’d had the discussion before, many times actually. dream would find a new place, different things to fall in love with in each, and try to convince george to run away with him in the dead of night.

george had refused, of course. he had an empire to uphold, he couldn’t bear to let his people down. 

though his mind did slip, in the middle of the day when he found himself bored by his kingly duties. he’d think about what it’d be like to love dream openly, kiss him whenever he’d like, however he pleased. it was a nice thought, then his mind drifted to the disappointment and possible bounty on his head, and his mind returned back to signing papers and keeping everyone in line.

“but you can, george. sapnap will gain the throne, and we both know he's more than ready for the responsibility, he's been waiting his entire life to inherit it.”

“he’d hate me, dream. he’d never talk to me again, i dont need to lose another brother.” george deadpanned, his hand dropping from the latters face.

“oh come on, sapnap can't stay mad at you for more than a day. he would forgive you, you’re his big brother, he always will.” though he didn't want to, george knew there was a truth in dreams words. even if george  _ did _ run away, he’d make sure sapnap could write to him. god knows the boy couldn't decide what tie to wear to church every sunday, nonetheless run an empire without getting his brother's opinion on the matter.

“okay, sapnaps not a barrier anymore. what about tubbo, then?”

dream huffed a small laugh, as if it wasn’t even a question. “tubbos got an army behind him, phils practically taken him in as his own and technos started training him and tommy for the guard, he hasn’t truly needed me for the past year.”

his voice was hinting at sadness, but a smile remained on his face. dream was proud of tubbo for finding his people, he’d be wrong not to. dream knew that no matter what, wilbur, techno and tommy would always be more brothers than dream was to the embodiment of happiness that was his little brother, and he had come to accept that.

_ and i'm lonely, there i said it. _

“you really want to leave, don’t you.”

“more than anything, your highness.”

george paused, thinking out his next words. “i don’t think i could bear the thought of what my people would think of me, the disgust, disappointment, hatred. you truly don’t think there’d be an immediate bounty on my head for abandoning the throne?”

_ nine million people. i always seem to add them up. _

“you’d have me, isn’t that enough? i'm your head knight and commanding officer, i think i could handle a couple amateur assassins.” dream took george‘s hand in his, thumbing nervously over his knuckles.

the king sighed shortly and pressed a kiss to the knight's nose. he knew he was right, dream was always right.

_ i could go away, i could pack my things and be gone before you wake. _

george sat up a bit more, getting a better view of the pretty face laid beside him. “so, la jolla. the americas are far, how exactly are you planning to get there in the dead of night?”

dreams face lit up at the expression of actual interest in the topic, over the moon he had finally managed to get through to the man. he chuckled quietly, “i know some people.” he said as if it were the simplest thing in the world, getting from britain to the states before anyone notices you’re gone.

“you know some people?” george spoke through a laugh.

“i know some people.” dream giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> might possibly make a sequel ?!?!?? maybe itd be to im sorry boris idk idk not sure yet anyways hope u enjoyed maybe?? Kudos buttons is free Btw... U dont have to be logged in to use it either... Crazy.... hahahaha..


End file.
